


A Gift of a Deal

by TheFacelessWanderer



Series: All That Smoak [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFacelessWanderer/pseuds/TheFacelessWanderer
Summary: A meeting. A gift. A deal.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Dean Winchester
Series: All That Smoak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Gift of a Deal

"Crowley, what are we doing here?" Dean asked as two demons walked through the room fillef with cubicles.

Guy downstairs at the reception desk didn't even blink as they went straight to the elevator bank. Hunter side of Dean wanted to lecture the guy about security, but it was buried deep deep down and demon in him just didn't give a fuck.

He would rather be at the bar getting smashed, picking up some chick for some good time. But King of Hell insisted Dean accompany him in this meeting. Of course Dean was a Knight of Hell marked with Cane's mark so he didn't have to listen to Crowley, but former crossroad demon tended to bitch and whine when he didn't get what he wanted. Sometimes it was just easier give in. And since Dean wasn't in the mood for another lecture, he was fallowing Crowley through bowls of some company's tech department toward rooms in the back.

"Just visiting a friend."

Crowley stopped in front of one of many doors in the hall, brushed invisible dust of his dedigner three piece suite and straightened his tie. Dean's eyebrows furrowed. Sure, King of Hell was always smartly dressed, but right now he was down right preening. Who was this friend they're meeting?

Quick knock on the door and perky female voice granted them entrance.

Office was small and dark, back of it was filled with servers and the little space left was filled out by single desk with impressive computer setup. Servers were emiting low buzzing sound and colorful lights were blinking in random patterns. Slow assessment of space had Dean grimacing in disgust, he was sure that normal nine to five job was never for him. To spend day in day out in cramped in small space, doing same repetitive tasks, he didn't know how anyone could do that.

But then his eyes settled on person occupaing that single desk in the room. Young blonde woman, dressed in casual office wear, hair in low ponytail and dark rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She could be just another office worker if not for that indescribable warm glow coming from within. It was like she was radiating her own sunlight, bringing life in this dark place.

Dean shuddered at the feeling she illicited in him. Humanity - he thought he lost it with mark's transformation, coming forth. Demon in him stomped it back down and looked at Crowley, eager to do what they came for. Sooner they do that, sooner they can leave.

King of Hell seemed unconcerned though, rounding the desk where woman stood up to greet him, once they came in.

"Felicity, darling, lovely to see you." Crowley kissed her hand in his exaggerated manner.

This Felicity reddened in cheeks a bit at this kind of greeting, but smiled with clear fondness.

"Crowley. It's been a while." She said retaking her seat and motioning to lone visitor's chair on the other side of her desk. Crowley took the seat and only then did Felicity noticed that he didn't come alone. And her friendly smile dropped. "Who did you bring here? You know that I prefer to keep a low profile."

"Dear, I missed your birthday, so I just couldn't come with empty hands."

"Well for future reference, I love vintage red or ridiculously expensive shoes."

"Noted. But I'm sure you'll love this one too." Crowley didn't lose his smarmy smile at admonishment, Dean would even say that it got more prominent.

"Did you converted hell into esscort agency? A soul for a romp in the sheets. He does look yummy, but I'll have to decline. It might've been a while since I enjoyed some sexy times but I don't really need a help from a demonic fairy godfather."

Dean snorted and it brought Felicity out of her tirade and she snaped her mouth shut before she could say something more, her neck and face flushing bright red.

"Sometimes I lack brain to mouth filter. I blame my father for that." Blonde hastened to explain. "So why are you really here Crowley?"

"As I said I missed your birthday so I brought a belated present."

"In the shape of hunky hottie right here?" Felicity asked amused.

"Remember that research project you were so passionate about?" Felicity nodded as she eyed demon King with speculation. "Well I brought you first hand account." Crowley motioned to Dean.

"Felicity, meet Dean Winchester - latest bearer of Mark of Cain. Dean, meet Felicity Smoak."

King didn't offer any qualifiers to her name, to help Dean understand what significance she had in supernatural hierarchy, but she clearly have heard of him.

" A hunter! You brought a hunter to my doorstep?! Are you mad? " Felicity exclaimed, her eyes going impossibly wide.

"Former hunter, the mark did its job and now he is on a side of demons." Crowley dissmised Felicity's quite valid concerns with Dean's presence, or at least they would've been valid just short few weeks ago. Few weeks ago he and Sam would've thoroughly investigated any known Crowley's associate, but now Dean was not bothered, at all.

Woman snorted "As if it any better. And what will happen when his brother will eventually capture him and forces him through the ritual to became human again, and they'll come here with their pet angel fallowing. Hmmm? I like it here. I've established myself here and there is some interesting mystery brewing. You know that I love mysteries."

"And that is why I know you are intrigued, aren't you? "

Dean's eyes shifted between the two as he listened to them conversing as if he wasn't right there, he could see that sexy librarian was giving in, Crowley did spent centuries as crossroad demon, he knew just the right button to push to entice someone.

"Hell no! No I'm not some lab rat." Dean exclaimed getting rooms attention.

"Of course not. But if I may ask a few questions." Felicity bit the corner of her lip. "Cain said that he had it so long that he barely remembers that it was like before, so he couldn't accurately describe what was happening to him when he got the mark and how he coped with the transition."

"You," Newest Knight of hell raked his eyes over her small uninposing form. " just had an interview with Cain. Just like that?!"

Felicity blinked slowly, her blue eyes starring straight into him. It was unnerving and somehow a familiar experience.

"Yes, he did. He was very polite and prepared a superb cup of tea. Also he showed me his bees. It was nice weekend."

Dean was sure that his face reflected disbelief he felt, his reluctance to agree and his eagerness to leave.

"Hey, this deal also include a bottle of whiskey and best burger you ever tasted. Big Belly Burgers never let me down."

It might have been better to decline, but there was something about her, also he had nothing better to do here and she did promise a dinner. So. Dean shrugged nonchalantly, deliberately ignoring Crowley's satisfied smirk.

" Sure, see you at 7, sweetheart."


End file.
